Secret
by hikari90
Summary: After a wild Slytherin Party Hermione doensn't know what to think anymore. She reminds that night as a wild night, things happen. What will happen when she has to deal with a secret that she can't tell anyone? Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: New story. Hope You Like It.**

Hermione Granger woke up one Sunday morning in slight pain in her lower abdomen. Her head ached like crazy. All she could think is, 'What did I do last night?'

Well, she knew of one thing she definitely did, but for some reason she felt no regret. Even though she couldn't remember who she slept with.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" A girl with red ginger hair asked walking into the room.

"Yeah. I'm fine Ginny. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked sitting up, wincing in pain.

"I was worried. You've never slept in this long before. You okay?" She asked as she noticed Hermione wince.

"I'm fine." Hermione smiled standing up and looked for her wand. "I'm just having bad cramps. What time is it anyway?"

Ginny found her wand and handed it to Hermione. "It's about nine. Come on down to get breakfast."

Hermione smiled and watched as her best friend leave the dorm. She raked a hand through her long curly hair. She pulled out a green piece of confetti. She remembered that she had gone to a Slytherin party last night. She remembered that Ron had said something that had hurt her so very much. She was so upset that she thought going to a Slytherin party would be the best revenge.

She ended up having fun though, even though she couldn't remember most of it. She had had a few muggle beers and gotten extremely drunk. She remembered dancing with some guy and he took a hold of her hand gently, he said a few gently words and she followed. She remembered sleeping with the guy later on.

She knew she should have regretted the one night stand. But the guy was so gentle with her. He was so nice, that she had no regrets at all. In fact if his words whispered in her ear were the only thing she could remember at the moment.

'It's okay. I'll stop if you want me to.' She sighed reliving the sound of his deep and husky, yet familiar voice.

Hermione put on a clean pair of jeans, and light blue long sleeve shirt. She looked around for her black hoody that was giving to her on her 17th birthday by Harry. She found it and ran down stairs. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting on the couch in front of a blazing fire.

Ron looked up at her with apologetic eyes. He started to open his mouth.

"Don't Ron. I know you're sorry." Hermione said sitting next to Ginny who was holding onto Harry tightly.

"So, does that mean you forgive me?" Ron asked his green eyes bright.

"No. I will never forgive you." Hermione said looking at the fire.

"Hermione. Are you feeling better?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at Hermione, worry in his eyes.

"Were you sick Herm?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. It was just cramps." The pain in her lower abdomen had subsided.

"Can you believe that in a few months you be rising 7th years?" Ginny smiled, laying a head against her boyfriend.

"I know. Then we'll get to live a full three months of sleep and worry about NEWT's." Harry laughed. Ron just nodded his head in agreement.

From the corner of Hermione's eyes she could see that Ron was trying to hide his tears. Ron obviously knew that he had just lost his girlfriend.

Hermione stood up, wincing in pain again.

"If you're in pain maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny said.

Ron was looking at Hermione, worry in his tear filled eyes.

"Yeah. I guess I should. I'll be right back." Hermione said putting on her hoody. She hugged Harry and Ginny. She walked over to Ron and hugged him too, giving him a peck on his cheek. When she pulled away, she saw his hope filled eyes.

She left the Gryffindor common room and made her way down the steps to see Madam Pomfrey.

Someone walking past her bumped into her causing her to fall onto the floor. She landed pretty hard, the breath was knocked out of her. It took her a while to notice a blonde staring at her from below.

"Granger? You okay?" The blonde asked.

Hermione scowled, "I should have known that it was you who bumped into me."

"Fine mudblood. I was just trying to help you." The blonde started to walk away.

"Malfoy. Wait." Hermione winced as she realized she couldn't get up.

"Yes?" Malfoy asked turning back around.

"Can you help me up?" Hermione asked. Malfoy laughed and held out his hand. Hermione reluctantly grabbed it. "Thanks." Hermione said standing up slowly and wiping her pants off.

"Don't mention it. Really, don't mention it." Malfoy said stepping back. "If you do I'll just deny it."

Hermione scowled as she watched Malfoy walk, no strut away.

She walked away towards the direction of Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Well, hello Ms. Granger what brings you here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as Hermione entered her office.

"I was wondering if you had a potion I can take." Hermione asked.

"What for?" Madam Pomfrey asked pointing towards her chair in the office.

"I'm having major cramps."

"Hmm. Follow me into the infirmary." Madam Pomfrey left her office before Hermione could object.

She followed Madam Pomfrey into the infirmary. She pointed at one of the many empty beds. Hermione sat down sighing.

"Lay back Ms. Granger."

Hermione laid back. Madam Pomfrey pressed lightly against Hermione stomach. She felt nothing until she pressed against Hermione's lower abdomen.

Hermione winced in pain.

"Okay. Here you go." Madam Pomfrey smiled and handed Hermione a small vial of blue liquid.

Hermione swallowed it, standing up. She felt much better. She thanked Madam Pomfrey and began to leave.

"Wait Ms. Granger." Madam Pomfrey said stopping Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked looking at the older woman.

"I want you to take this also." Madam Pomfrey handed her a small box.

"'Morning After Pill'?" Hermione asked. "I don't need this."

"Just promise me you'll take it."

Hermione just nodded and walked away, throwing the box away as she left.

­

"Draco, you okay?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Draco stared off into space, his thoughts going no where but somewhere. He kept thinking of what he had done the night before. He had known he had done something.

"Draco?" Pansy asked again, stopping what she was doing.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. What'd you say?" Draco asked.

"I asked if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine Pans." Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, Pansy, did we sleep together last night?"

Pansy laughed, "No, I was with Blaise remember?"

"Oh yeah." Draco laughed nervously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing." Draco stood up from the couch that he was laying down on.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to take a nap." He shrugged.

"Wait."

"What?" Draco asked turning around.

"Now that I remember it. You were dancing pretty heavy with one girl last night."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. "Do you know who it was?"

"No, I don't remember. I was drunk last night. All I remember is glancing and you dancing with some really pretty girl."

"Do you know what she looked like?"

"Darkish brown, straight hair." Pansy shrugged. "That's all I remember really."

"Thanks anyway Pans. I'll see you later." Draco sighed making his way back to his own dorm. He was the only Slytherin, or student at Hogwarts for that matter, that had their own room.

"Hey, you okay Ron?" Harry asked looking at his red head friend.

Ron sighed, "No."

"What happened mate? One minute you and Hermione are happy and in love the next you can't even look at each other. Obviously you upset her somehow." Harry said sitting next to his best friend on the common room couch.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. It'll be fixed sooner or later." Ron shrugged sadly.

"You sure?"

Ron bowed his head down, "I hope so."

Hermione woke up the next morning, slightly refreshed and no longer in any pain.

"Hey, come on get up. We're going to be late to your first class." Ginny said opening the curtains.

"What? What time is it?" Hermione said shooting out of bed.

"It's almost 8 o'clock. Better hurry and get dressed. Breakfast is already over."

Hermione rushed to get dressed, having no time to shower she brushed her teeth and used a spell that would clean her up. Having no time to fix her curly hair, she just used a spell that would straighten it. She brushed it once and got dressed.

Running towards first period, she ran into a blonde boy. Hitting him hard enough that the two of them fell.

"I'm so sorry." The blonde boy stated as he helped her up. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, "Argh. Why do I keep running into you?"

Draco smiled and laughed gently, "I have no idea."

Hermione was taken aback by the smile, "Are you feeling okay?" She asked him as he pulled her onto her feet.

"I'm fine." Draco said brushing himself off and handing her books.

"Um, well thank you for helping me pick up my stuff. I'm sorry that I ran into you, again. I have to get to class." Hermione said backing away.

"I'm sorry too. Bye." Draco said walking in the opposite direction.

Hermione just stood there for a second thinking, 'Did he just apologize…twice?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione entered her first class ten minutes late.

"Ms. Granger, thank you for finally joining us." Professor McGonagall said as Hermione took her seat.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled.

Harry and Ron both looked at her in amusement. They had only seen her hair straight once, and that was at the Yule Ball, but even then she had it up in a ponytail.

Her hair was lying straight against her shoulders, in slight layers. Ron looked away while he blushed. She had never looked so pretty to him.

Harry leaned over towards her, "Love the hair Hermione, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Harry."

Hermione was lost in her thoughts as everyone in the room was changing their chairs into deer. "Did Draco call me Hermione?" She thought to herself.

"Did I just call her Hermione?" Draco thought as he walked into his Ancient Runes Class.

"You okay there Draco." Blaise smiled as he best friend walked into class 10 minutes late.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Cause it's not everyday your best friend walks in with a huge grin on his face." Blaise chuckled. "So, something good on your mind? I best you're thinking of the girl you with on Saturday."

"Do you know who she was?" Draco asked, looking up straight.

"I thought you did. You seemed pretty chummy when you were with her."

Draco slammed his head against the table.

"Whoa. You don't know who she was; you didn't even get a name?"

"I don't remember much of that night. I mean I know that I felt good, and that I had slept with someone and it was amazing. I just can't remember the face or the name." Draco said muffled into his arm.

"Hmm. I don't know what to say. Maybe something will come to mind. I mean that was a Slytherin Party, so the person had to have been at least a Slytherin or someone who crashed."

"Hmph."

Blaise smiled patted his back, "Good thing is we know she has to be a Hogwarts student."

"Very funny Blaise." Draco said groaning.

"Look why don't you ask around, through the Slytherin's. See if they remember."

"I guess I could. One of them had to been bound to have been sober."

Blaise laughed, "Good luck."

Hermione couldn't get her mind off of the fact that Draco had called her '_Hermione'_, instead of the usual _'mudblood'_.

"Hey, you okay?" Harry asked sitting next to her. Professor McGonagall had put them into groups and she was apparently working with Harry, while Ron worked with Seamus.

"I'm fine." Hermione sighed.

"What…"

"Happened between me and Ron?" Hermione said finishing for Harry. "I can't tell you that Harry. I'm trying to forget it."

"If you're trying to forget it, then why don't you forgive him? Ron's upset, and he missed you Hermione. You know he loves you."

"I know he does. Look Harry. What happened between me and Ron was unforgivable. He shouldn't have done what he did. It hurt me. I know he loves me. I love him too, but I just can't forgive him. Not right now." Hermione said tearing up.

"Alright hun." Harry whispered hugging her, trying to calm her down. "I'm here for you, okay?"

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hermione! Get up already! You're going to be late to Defence Against the Dark Arts!" Ginny said as she saw her best friend sleeping in yet again.

Hermione shot up, "Argh! Darnit!"

"Have you been feeling okay?" Ginny asked as she watched her best friend get dressed quickly and straighten her hair, so she wouldn't have to deal with it.

Hermione pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, "I'm fine, just have been sleepy lately. What about you, why aren't you in class? You have O.W.L's this year."

"This is my study period." Ginny said watching as Hermione scrabbled to gather all of her stuff.

"Well, I'd better go." Hermione said grabbing her robe, and throwing the bag over her shoulder.

"Hermione."

Hermione turned around, "Yeah?"

"Take the stairway closest to the broken door, that one will lead you to the Dungeons quicker."

"Thanks."

--

"Well, Ms Granger, nice of you to finally join us." Professor Snape said as Hermione walked in with her head both.

"Sorry sir." Hermione said quietly looking around for a seat.

"Sit next to Mr Malfoy. You two will be working together today."

Harry looked at Hermione apologetically as she sat down beside the blonde.

"Hey, you okay?" Draco whispered to her.

Hermione looked at him in shock, "I'm fine."

"Today class we will be working on a spell called _Mindlae Alchea_. It's a not a simple spell, due to the fact that it is nonverbal. The spell if achieved correctly will let you read the mind of your opponent."

Harry rose his hand.

"Yes Mr Potter?" Snape groaned.

"Isn't that a lot like Legimens?" Harry asked.

"Legimens can be blocked and only used against memories, _Mindlae Alchea_ if used correctly can not be detected and can be used to read someone's thoughts." Hermione answered.

Snape groaned again, "10 points to Gryffindor, for speaking out of term. But 5 points for the correct answer. Mr. Potter come up here."

Harry stalked up towards the front of the room.

"The reason that _Mindlae Alchea_ is so difficult is cause you have to clear your mind, and think only of that one person's thoughts. You also have to be careful not to mess up. You look directly at you opponent." Snape raised his wand, as did Harry. "Speak the words _Mindlae Alchea _clearly in your mind, thinking that you want to read the opponents mind."

Hermione watched as Harry tensed up, Snape swished his wand forward as you could tell he had said the spell. Snape smirked, pulling away from Harry.

"Mr Potter I doubt thinking about how tight Ms Weasley arse is, is exactly appropriate for class."

"HARRY!" Ron shouted glaring.

"What? She's my girlfriend. I'm allowed to think." Harry said as the rest of the class laughed.

"Alright sit down." Snape said glaring again. "Now, everyone work with your partner and we will see what we come up with. Take notes."

"I guess we'd better go ahead and do it." Hermione said looking at Draco.

They both stood enough apart from each other.

'_Let me see into Draco's thoughts.'_ Hermione thought, posing.

'_Let me see into Hermione's thoughts.'_ Draco thought, his wand at the ready.

'_Mindlae Alchea_.' They both thought.

_Bam. _A blue light shoot between the two. Both of them were thrown back.

"Hermione!" Ron said running towards her. Harry stood there shocked.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger what in the world happened?" Snape asked walking towards them.

Draco sat up, staring at Hermione. Afraid to go up and ask if she was okay.

'_I'm fine Draco.'_ Hermione thought.

Draco's eye widen, _'Can you hear me?'_

Hermione stood up nodding her eyes widening as well.

They both stood up and looked at Professor Snape.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that…you're kidding me?" Snape laughed.

Hermione and Draco glared at Professor Snape.

"You didn't say that this spell would do that."

"I didn't expect two people to actually succeed at the spell, especially at the same time."

"Wait? The spell worked? You two can read each other's minds?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

'_Damn. Blaise was right, Pansy does have a small arse.' _

'_Hey! That's inappropriate.'_

"Professor, how long is this going to be for?" Draco asked blushing.

"I don't know. I've never heard of anyone achieving doing it at the same time. The spell was not meant to be used that way." Snape said trying not to laugh.

Hermione groaned, '_This is unfair.'_

'_You've got that right.'_ Draco thought back.

"Alright, class dismiss except you two." Snape said pointing at Hermione and Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione rubbed her temples as she slowly walked up to the closest desk and sat down. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't think so darn much, couldn't her brain just be filled with useless facts instead of every darn problem that she had racked up in her brain.

Draco curiously gave her a look, "You're a strange one" He managed to say outloud."

She glared at him before looking up at the Professor, "So, what can we do do reverse the effects of the spell?"

Professor Snape sighed, "I'm afraid there's only one way to and you're not going to like it."

"Well spit it out! I don't want Granger knowing my every through."

"Quiet Mr. Malfoy! There is a potion that you both can work on, and because this is my fault for not have faith in my two student I can't talk Professor Slughorn into letting you have this as an assignment and let this be the only thing you work on until you are done." He quickly reached for his quill and a piece of parchment. "You'll need to spend your potions class working on it but once it's done it'll work quickly and you two will relieved of the effects of the spell."

"Professor what are you not telling us? I can tell you're hiding something. This potion, how long does it take? What are the side effects? What is it?" Hermione demanded

"It takes about three months to age enough for you two to take it. It doesn't really have a name, but it consists of the same ingredients as the Polyjuice Potion with a few added things to change the properties of the potion."

Draco sighed, "And the side effects?"

"If done correctly none, but if you were to mess up during the process it could end in the death of who ever is working on it."

Both Hermione and Draco's mouths dropped, "WHAT?!"

"Why are you making us make it? Why not yourself and Slughorn?" Draco demanded.

"I haven't the time nor does Professor Slughorn. I trust you two to be able to work on this yourselves and I will supply everything you need."

"Are you sure we can do it?" Hermione dropped her head in her hands she couldn't take the pressure of everything happening at once she still needed to think through the Ron situation.

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her for the moment then quickly looked back at Professor Snape before she had realized he had been listening to her quick thought.

"Yes, I know you too can both do it. It won't need to be kept brewed constantly so we will be able to lock up the potion at nights that way we know it won't be messed with. I'll be sure to let Dumbledore what's going on."

"Alright, I guess we have to. I'm willing to work on it if you are Draco."

Draco nodded, 'Yes.' He thought to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm going to try to move the story a little faster to get to key plot points. :) Now we will start getting to some stuff. Sorry if the chapter is a little awkward. I tried to do my best, I don't know what to really put in the potion but I do know that I'm going to try to use information that'll be close to what it'll be. Happy reading.**

A few weeks later, four to be exact, and Hermione did what she could to shield her mind away from Draco. Most days she went out of her way to avoid him and it wasn't all on purpose, it was mainly to avoid Ron as well.

Professor Slughorn approved their potions project and even said that if they do well and succeed that he'd let that be their final exam.

During Potions class Hermione mostly kept her thoughts to herself only almost slipping up to think about that night at the Slytherin party few times. She would mostly think about that night when no one was around, she wished that some how she could at least remember something. Of course no matter how hard she tried she could only remember bits and pieces of the party and hoped that that would be enough to ease her mind for the next day.

Draco's thoughts mostly only consisted of him singing to himself. Everyday was a different song, and it wouldn't be the whole song just different parts he would repeat over and over again. Sometimes they were catchy and would help her ease her mind but other times they got on her nerves.

Aside all the things going on they tried to focus on the unnamed potion. As soon as Professor Snape gave them the instructions, Hermione knew this would be hard, much harder than the Polyjuice Potion she brewed in second year.

The potion was divided into phases. Phase one had them separating the ingredients into different sections. So far they only had to mix up the fluxweed and two bundles of knotgrass, add the leeches. The beginning parts of the potion were definitely just like Polyjuice Potion. They even had to wait 21 days for the lacewing flies to be stewed while working on other parts that had to be done separately. The flies only had a few days left so they started working on the other parts of the potion.

"Could you hand me that pewter?" Draco murmured interrupting her train of thought.

She nodded as she handed him what he needed.

They had been working silently for about 30 minutes on the parts of the potions they had split up. She had been stirring the brewing toads legs while he was grinding the bicorn horn into a powder.

_'What's going on with you and the Weasel?_'

Hermione jumped at the question that was asked inside of her head. _'I don't really think that's really any of your business.'_

_'I don't really care but he's keeps staring at you intensely and I'm assuming you haven't noticed or you would feel as creeped out as I do and it's not even about me.'_

_'It's nothing, now pay attention to what you're doing! You're getting the bicorn horn everywhere.'_

Draco sighed, _'Fine.'_

Something was nagging at Hermione's mind, and she couldn't pin point what it was. For whatever reason she kept smelling something familiar, it was a warm smell. It was almost comforting, it seemed to always be on her mind when ever she would be in class. She would sit still and the smell would overcome her.

She knew something was off and today she was definitely feeling a little off, she figured it was just the aroma of the toad's legs getting to her but something was definitely off. She wasn't smelling the warm smell as strongly and she kind of hoped she could smell it because it would definitely make her feel a bit better.

"Are you okay?" Draco whispered outloud.

"Can we switch? The leg's are starting to stink."

"Yeah that's fine. I don't really smell anything anyways. You sure you're okay?"

Hermione glared at him, "Just move."

"Okay okay jeeze,"

_'You know you're acting really strange Malfoy.'_

Draco glared at Hermione just as hard as she was glaring at him_,  
_'_I'm only being nice because I have to, if we weren't in this mess I wouldn't even pay you any attention, but for now I have to! It's either be nice or end up getting killed because of a stupid mistake.'_

_'I'm sure you're used to doing stupid stuff.' _

_"_Listen here Granger!" Draco shouted getting a few curious looks from other classmates standing by. '_Either you take me playing nice or things will get ugly, I don't care if you are acting strange I will make working on this potion heck if you do not respect that I am trying to be nice.'_

_'Fine, I'm sorry. I am feeling a bit off today but I'm sure I'll get over it. Let's just finish what we can today.'_


	7. Chapter 7

'Ugh…' Hermione groaned as the light shone through the privacy curtains that were closed shut around her bed. She had manage to sleep through the rest of her roommates morning routines.

It was Saturday and thankfully there were no classes till Monday, normally she wouldn't gripe about classes but she wasn't really up for the actually having to get up and go part of the ordeal.

She would spend her meals doing homework so she could at least go to bed when she was done and that usually meant she'd be in bed before eight most days.

She knew she should probably get up and enjoy the day but she didn't even want to look at the cheerful sun while she felt gloomy.

Her thoughts would go back and forth between the night before the party and the wondering what missing memories were from the actual party.

_Knock. Knock._

Hermione heard something against the window. Curiously she opened the curtains to see what it was.

**DPOV**

Draco had been up since eight in the morning and they day wasn't going by any faster. He had already finished all of his homework and didn't really want to go outside with everyone else.

The only thing he could think of to do was work on the potion, but he couldn't without Hermione.

He hadn't seen her at breakfast or lunch and he knew it wouldn't hurt to owl her and she if she wanted to work on it.

He wrote out two letters one for Professor Slughorn and one for Hermione.

_Professor Slughorn,_

_May Hermione and I use your classroom to work on the potion?_

_-Draco _

_Hermione,_

_I have nothing to do today, want to work on the potion?_

_-Draco_

__He waited a couple of minutes after sending first one and quickly got a reply.

_Draco,_

_That's fine. Doors unlocked but they will automatically lock at nine o'clock and won't open til eight in the morning._

_Professor Slughorn_

__Once he had read the note he sent the second one not waiting long at all he got a reply.

_That's fine, meet me in about 30 minutes._

_-Hermione_

Feeling like he didn't need to reply he went ahead and headed to the classroom to set everything up.

They had already finished Phase 1 and it had been spelled to keep on stirring until they finished Phase 2.

Working on Phase 2 was a little easier and it wouldn't take as much work but they couldn't start on the last phase until it was done and that wouldn't happen for at least three more weeks.

The hardest part to Phase 3 was the brewing, they would have to stir the potion three times a day everyday.

**HPOV**

Hermione gave up on drying her curls and the only reason she even took a shower was because she felt gross.

She was already 15 minutes late.

'Ugh' She groaned as she fought with her curls, only thing she'd be able to do would be put them in a loose bun.

By the time she made it to the Potions classroom it was already 25 minutes past the time she had said.

"I'm so sorry I got distracted."

Draco looked up at her and chucked as they both relived her memory of messing with her hair, "With a wild mane like that it's understandable."

"Haha." Hermione walked over to the desk that he had set up for her, "Thank you."

"No Problem." Draco nodded.

For a few hours they worked quietly together only speaking when the person needed something.

"I know I already asked you and you got mad but what happened with you and the Weasel?"

TBC


End file.
